Supplie moi !
by MaruMoro-chan
Summary: De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et quand l'un est fasciné par l'autre, ça va encore plus vite. Dommage que Zéro ne s'en soit pas douté. Yaoi. Version améliorée !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Supplie-moi**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan, qui compte bien vous en faire baver… Niark.**

**Genre : Romance / Yaoi**

**Attention : Ce texte a des caractères homosexuels, ce qui risque de choquer certaines personnes.**

**Pairing : Kaname/Zero**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, et les évènements qu'il leur arrive dans cette fiction sont issus de mon imagination saugrenue.**

**Note de l'auteur : MaruMoro-chan reprend du service ! Je vous avais manqué hein ? … Hein ? … Non ? Bon voilà un petit Kaname/Zero que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Tant pis si vous n'êtes pas contents.**

* * *

Il en avait marre. Pas un regard. Pas une once d'attention. Zéro avait beau lui lancer des yeux « de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie », des remarques sèches en pleine figure, il n'obtenait que le dédain de la part de son vis-à-vis. Mais il ne cèderait pas, bien décidé à faire perdre son calme légendaire au grand maître Kuran, et le faire rentrer dans une colère noire.

Il en avait envie. Oh oui il en avait envie. Il essayait à chaque fois de le pousser à bout. C'était une sorte de petit jeu. Après tout, Kaname n'était qu'un sang pur, le chef des ces immondes sangsues, non ?

Déçu, il observa avec une moue triste le vampire partir en classe, sous les hurlements des groupies hystériques.

Malgré tout cela, Zéro n'était pas cruel. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus lui-même. Faire ce genre de chose, s'amuser à provoquer quelqu'un, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'habitude il ignorait les personnes qui l'insupportaient.

Il était juste comme… Fasciné par Kaname. Ne pas arriver à cerner sa personnalité l'agaçait au plus au point. Et cet idiot ne trouvait rien d'autre que l'ignorer. Ce qui le poussait encore plus à désirer le connaitre…

Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Il ne désirait pas le connaitre. Il le détestait. Mais en même temps les horreurs de son ignorance le poussaient à chercher les délices du savoir. Alors il essayait de le comprendre. Sans succès. Ce vampire était un amas de mystères. Et ça, ça le frustrait.

Ayant repoussé tant bien que mal les fangirls jusqu'à ce que les sangsues soient rentrées dans le bâtiment, il partit pour sa chambre, profiter du temps libre qui lui restait avant de partir pour sa garde de nuit.

Au milieu de la nuit, assis contre un arbre, il repensait son devoir de mathématiques (réflexion tout à fait fascinante je vous l'accorde) quand une aura particulière venant de derrière lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Retourne en classe, Kuran ! Grogna Zéro sans prendre la peine de regarder le vampire.

- …

- Tu m'entends ? Retournes en classe, _vampire_ !

- Je ne mérite pas un tel ton. Tu en es un aussi. Répondit calmement Kaname.

- Que me veux-tu ?

Zéro s'était maintenant levé et lui faisait face. Le brun lui arborait une expression d'hésitation mais qui se percevait à peine derrière son masque de sérénité.

- Moi ? Rien. Juste…

- Je t'écoute ?

- Laisse-moi juste… Te toucher…

- Hein… ? Répondit l'argenté en ouvrant des yeux gros comme des assiettes.

Le vampire s'approcha en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Juste te frôler… Laisse-moi juste… T'embrasser…

- Mais tu… Tu… TU RIGOLES ? C'est une blague ? Si c'est ça retourne en classe, tu n'as rien à faire là !

- Ce n'est pas une blague. S'il te plait…

Soudain une idée vint dans la petite tête argentée de Zéro. Une idée folle, mais au moins il saurait si le sang pur était sérieux. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui répondit :

_- Supplie-moi_.

* * *

Voilà pour un premier chapitre. Court, je vous l'accorde. Mais normalement la suite sera posté dans pas très longtemps, avec présence de lemon fort probable. Sur ce, MaruMoro-chan vous salut !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Supplie-moi, chapitre 2**

**Auteur : MaruMoro-chan, au rapport !**

**Genre : Romance / Yaoi**

**Attention : Ce texte a des caractères homosexuels, ce qui risque de choquer certaines personnes. Lemon !**

**Pairing : Kaname/Zero**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, et les évènements qu'il leur arrive dans cette fiction sont issus de mon imagination tordue et déjantée…**

**Note de l'auteur : Croute.**

* * *

Certes, il reconnaissait profiter grandement de la situation. Mais il avait toujours voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait un Kaname « soumis » (xD !)

C'est donc avec un regard agrandi par la surprise que Zero vit le grand brun s'approcher lentement, hésitant, et se pencher, avant de poser un genou à terre, et de murmurer :

- Je t'en supplie…

Le level D n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le grand, le noble Kaname Kuran était prosterné devant lui ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui montait le plus à la tête. Il le suppliait de _l'embrasser_. Non mais quand même, il avait fumé quoi ? Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait l'air bien déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait !

Le pauvre chargé de discipline se posait tout un tas de questions. Le grand maitre Kuran serait-il attiré par lui ? Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire… Non mais attends… Bien sûr que si ! Cette bête immonde ! Cette créature de la nuit suceuse de sang et répugnante !

Enfin un attendant, Zero n'avait qu'une parole. Il allait donc le faire. Mais oui, pff. Il tenait ses promesses quand même. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Kaname était une vraie bombe sur lequel tout être doté d'yeux avait déjà bavé au moins un fois. Mais non, bien sûr que non voyons.

Il se pencha donc lentement afin de prendre le visage du brun entre ses mains, puis déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'un Kaname ayant du mal à y croire.

Celui-ci en demanda d'ailleurs rapidement plus, passant son bras derrière la nuque de l'argenté et passant sa langue dans sa cavité buccale.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, après tout, il devait l'avouer, c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps…

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, dans cette étreinte passionnée, dans ce doux affrontement charnel, se serrant toujours plus l'un contre l'autre.

Kaname perdit le contrôle en premier, et commença à défaire la chemise de son partenaire aux joues rougies, tandis que son autre main jouait avec ses cheveux.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- …

- Pas ici ! T'es fou ? Et si on nous voyait ?

- Détends-toi. Je ne te ferai pas mal.

- Ce… ça n'a rien à voir ! Mentis Zéro.

- ZERO ! Ecoute-moi. Je t'aime.

- …Que… Quoi ?

- Maintenant arrête de crier, on va nous entendre…

Alors là, le pauvre petit Zero (…XDD) n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Il… L'_aimait_ ? Pour de vrai ? Dans un état presque second, il décida de lui faire confiance et de le laisser faire.

Alors le brun le coucha par terre, et lui enleva sa veste et sa chemise avant de s'allonger sur lui.

L'argenté enleva à son tour la chemise du beau brun, et se crispa en le sentant lui lécher le cou, s'attendant à recevoir ses dents acérées dans sa chair tendre. Mais celui ci n'en fit rien, et descendit plus bas, jouant avec ses tétons, son nombrils, avant des déboutonner le pantalon du chargé de discipline, qui se battait de toute ses force pour ne pas gémir.

Pantalon et caleçon enlevés, il s'attaqua à l'objet de ses plus grands désirs jusque-là cachés, en le prenant directement en bouche. Il y appliqua un va-et-viens, de plus en plus rapide et cette fois ci Zero ne put plus tenir, et gémissait de plus en plus fort, avant de sentir un doigt baladeur se faufiler dans son intimité. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son bourreau avec une mine affolée.

Mais son brun lui murmura que tout irait bien et Zéro ne put lui résister. Il laissa donc un deuxième doigt rentrer, appréciant les mouvements de ciseaux que lui prodiguait son brun. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud, malgré la fraîcheur du vent et de l'herbe en dessous de lui. Un troisième doigt fit son apparition et Zero cria de douleur…

Kaname remplaça ensuite ses doigts par la présence imposante de son sexe, ce qui arracha un cri d'agonie à Zéro. Une larme perla au coin de son œil, larme vite léchée par le brun qui déposa ensuite un petit baiser sur la paupière de son aimé.

La souffrance s'en alla malgré tout rapidement, laissant place au plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de buttoir du sang pur, touchant sa prostate et le faisant se tortiller en se retenant de crier. Il avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de Kaname et essayait de profiter au maximum de ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides malgré l'inconfort de l'herbe fraîche.

Ils finirent par jouir ensemble et, alors qu'ils haletaient encore et que le sang pur s'était avachi sur Zero, celui-ci lui posa la question ultime :

- Tu... M'aimes ?

Kuran releva la tête et observa le chargé de discipline silencieusement, puis finalement se rhabilla et commença à partir.

- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Réponds-moi !

- Et toi ?

- Euh... Je...

Il y eut un silence. Est-ce que Zero l'aimait ? Il faut dire qu'il s'était un peu laissé aller à l'instant...

- Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne nuit.

Et Kaname disparu entre les arbres...

* * *

**Bon, voilà la version du lemon qui a été modifiée. Je me suis rendu compte en me relisant que c'était vraiment pauvre en sensations alors... Bon bah, il y aura donc un troisième chapitre. Désolée, c'est vrai que l'autre version était très légère...**

**Sur ce, c'était cette tarée de première de MaruMoro-chan !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Supplie-moi, chapitre 3**

**Auteur : C'est toujours moi. Mouahahaha.**

**Genre : Romance/Yaoi.**

**Attention : Yaoi, homosexuels, blabla. Si vous n'aimez pas, cassez-vous, bande d'homophobes.**

**Pairing : Kaname/Zero.**

**Disclaimer : Personnages à Matsuri Hino.**

**Note de l'auteur : Une envie de refaire la fin totalement bâclée de cette fiction à minuit et demi… Eh oui, l'inspiration me prend toujours au dépourvu, je ne peux rien y faire.**

* * *

Le lendemain en cour de mathématiques, Zero réfléchissait. Il l'aimait ? Bien sûr que non ! Il… L'intriguait, seulement. Cependant, le soit disant amour que lui portait Kaname ne le laissait pas indifférent.

La sonnerie retentit, le sortant de ses pensées. En levant les yeux il tomba sur le visage souriant de Yuki, penchée sur lui.

- Dis Zero, ça ne te dérange pas si cette nuit tu assures une partie de la sécurité seul ? Je dois me rendre au pavillon de la Nuit.

- L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas rejoindre la sangsue ?

- Euh… Oui. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Hum, ok.

Bien sûr, qu'il était naïf... Ce Kuran mentait. Il ne voulait que du sexe. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Yuki, après tout ! Ce soir, il ferait son travail de chargé de discipline bien tranquillement, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Pff, ce qu'il était bête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Ils avaient couché ensemble ! Cet être ignoble lui avait arraché sa première fois en tant qu'uke ! Un connard, voilà ce qu'il était.

Le regard veillant sur la cour et les cheveux frémissant sous la douce brise, Zero attendait. Déjà une heure que Yuki était partie, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec ce Kuran. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas censé avoir cours, lui ?

A vrai dire, Zero n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il laissait constamment Yuki se charger du passage de la night class, il ne savait donc jamais à quelle heure les élèves rejoignaient leur salle.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain une odeur qui lui était bien familière.

- Dégage de là avant que je ne te force, _sangsue._ Retourne en classe.

- … Pardon ? Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air de vouloir que je parte, hier.

L'argenté rougit légèrement sous l'insinuation, mais garda son tact et garda le dos tourné au vampire.

- Oublie cette histoire et va donc rejoindre _ta Yuki, _je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas finit de _discuter._

- Euh… Excuse-moi ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une bille ! (1) Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas passé la dernière heure à jouer au tennis !

- Oh, je comprends. Tu es une vraie fille, ma parole. Elle n'était pas avec moi.

- …

- Et d'ailleurs la relation que j'entretiens avec Yuki n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu penses. Je suis comme un frère pour elle. Et puis, disons-le simplement, je suis gay.

Cette révélation soulagea l'argenté immédiatement. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être soulagé…Alors il… L'aimait ?

- Alors… Hier…

- Oui, c'est vrai Zero. J'ai mis du temps à me l'avouer mais je t'aime. Cet espèce d'idiot grincheux et asocial, je suis amoureux de lui !

- Hé !

Zero se retourna pour fixer Kaname, et celui-ci put ainsi admirer les belles joues écarlates du plus jeune.

- Zero. J'ai besoin de savoir…

- Oui, je crois… Je crois que… Je t'aime.

- QUEWAAAAH ?

Le grand cri de surprise s'éleva dans la nuit. Le cri de… Yuki, cachée derrière un arbre, trois mètres plus loin.

- Vous… Vous vous… Aimez ? Alors vous êtes… Ensemble ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Mais c'est… Mais c'est GENIAL ! Depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh…

Yuki, elle… Etait heureuse ?

- Yuki, répondit Kaname, demeurant calme comme à son habitude. Où étais-tu, tout à l'heure ?

- J'étais… Euh…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Zero.

- J'étais… Avec Kain.

- KAIN ? s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur.

- En fait… je sors avec lui… ça fait un mois.

- Tu me crois, maintenant ? demanda Kaname à Zero, semblant se désintéresser de l'histoire de la brunette.

- Oui… murmura Zero en se faufilant dans les bras de son brun.

- Vous êtes trop CHOUUUUUS ! s'exclama Yuki, les mains sur les joues et les yeux brillants.

Soudain, l'argenté attrapa son Bloody Rose et le pointa contre le ventre du sang pur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était uke qu'il allait se laisser soumettre !

- Mais je te préviens. Si un jour tu me fais vraiment un coup comme ça, je ne serais pas tendre, Kaname.

Le brun sourit tendrement. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… Il captura les lèvres du plus jeune sous les cris hystériques de la jeune fille derrière. Alors lui, il le garderait !

* * *

**(1) Hum... J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression un peu... Spéciale x)**

**Voici la vraie fin de cette fiction... J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Sur ce, ciao le peuple !**

**MM.**


End file.
